A Fresh Start
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Finished Ginny is tired of being ignored by her family and decides to leave. What happens when she comes home? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Fresh Start

Author: Snowdrop

Rating: Pg 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in his world.

A/N:  This is not a continuation of Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox or Oliver's Luck.  It has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with that story.  Please read and review…it will make me very happy and when I'm happy I write more.

A Fresh Start

Ginny Weasley did not live a mundane life, not at all; her problem was that her family ignored her.  She actually lived a good life, well she wasn't where she had expected to be but these things take time.  She worked at an apothecary in London's Diagon Alley.  Five years ago she had apprenticed herself to one of Britain's leading potions masters, now that her apprenticeship has ended for the past year and a half she found herself working as his assistant.  She did her own research and experiments and she had taken the tests she needed and was now a fully qualified potions brewer.  She had a wonderful and loving boyfriend in Oliver Wood, the quidditch sensation turned auror.  So the fact that she still lived at the burrow was no big deal.  

Ginny worked for Mr. Casper Sinclair, Potions Master.  She would arrive at eight in the morning and she would leave at seven, working a standard workday with a break at noon.  The other two hours were for study and research.  Her boss was in the back lab and she was stocking shelves when she heard the door open and a familiar cadence stride over to the counters.

"I'll be right with you sir," she said climbing off the ladder.

"No need to hurry Miss Weasley, I actually happen to have all day."

"Professor Snape," she started wiping her hands on her apron.  "How have you been sir?"

"Fine, and you Miss Weasley?"

"Great, Professor, and by the way congratulations on becoming headmaster at Hogwarts."  She said, in her sixth year she had become Snape's assistant, she had been one of the only students to know of his double life.  

"I need some Mandrake root, Miss Weasley," he said.

"Doesn't Hogwarts grow its own mandrakes," she asked.

"They are immature and I need them now."  He said as she handed him the other ingredients that he had ordered, "And one other thing Miss Weasley, I have a job opportunity that I would like to discuss with you if you have the time."

Ginny was about to respond when her employer entered the room.  He was a tall and lanky man; his white hair was always short, and on his face he had a tired expression unless he was brewing a potion.  Except for his eyes, his green eyes were always dancing full of mirth.

"Ah, Severus good afternoon."

"Casper, how are you?"

"Wonderful, and Virginia you may take your lunch now, I can handle the 'crowds'."  He joked good-naturedly his green eyes laughing.  He always knew what was happening in his store much like Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts.  Ginny grabbed her cloak and walked to the Leaky Cauldron with her former potions professor.  They walked the whole way in silence.  When they sat down Tom took their orders right away.

"Miss Weasley, as you know I will be assuming the role of headmaster and therefore I will not be able to teach potions."  He started once Tom had left.  The minute he started Ginny's heart started racing she knew where this conversation was going, "and I have been looking at several replacement candidates and I have decided to offer the job to you first.  I have gone over your tests and research, and I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to talk with your employer and I came to the conclusion that you were the best candidate for the job.  You don't have to answer now."  There food had arrived and Ginny ate it while she thought of a response.

"Thank you so much for even considering me sir, and I will take the job."  She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Very well can I contact you at the burrow."

"Actually only for a few more days, but you can reach me at Oliver Wood's place in Scotland."  She said blushing slightly

"Very well, Miss Weasley, I bid you a pleasant afternoon."  He politely said as he stood from the table laying down a few coins for his part of the bill.  Leaving Ginny smiling from ear to ear as she made her way back to work.

Ginny arrived back at work to see her boss finishing up with a customer.

"Virginia, did you take the job?" he asked smiling.

"You don't mind do you?" her boss shook his head.

"Of course not Virginia that is a better job and it's your life, and now I can find a new apprentice.  Now you can leave for the day.  Oh, and say hello to Oliver for me."

"Of course, and thank you," Ginny went in to the back room and packed her things.  It was bittersweet; she was finally leaving home, not just the burrow and everything to go back to Hogwarts something that she always wanted.  She packed her cauldrons and her own ingredients that she used here.  She placed her parchments of research in her bag, along with her potions books.  She walked over to her boss and said goodbye as she hugged him.  

"Make sure that you come and visit me once in a while, my dear," he had told her before she left.  Then she flooed to the burrow to tell her family the good news about her new job.

The burrow was as busy as usual, and as it surprised everyone that Ginny was home early no one commented on it.  She tried to talk to them, but her mother was busy scolding the twins, even thought they were in their mid twenties.  She went up to her room and started to pack, about an hour later she was called down to dinner.  Everyone was there for the meal so Ginny felt that it was time to tell her family the news.  She tried sometime after her father told of the muggle computer he had seen that day.

"Hey I have some…" she tired.

"Fred and me, are going to open a new store in Diagon Alley," George interrupted her.  Then there was a conversation about the twins' joke shop that Ginny ignored.

"Everyone I…" she started again, and was passed the mashed potatoes by her brother Percy.

"Hey, I got a promotion," Bill said.

"That's great dear, will you still be in Egypt?" Molly asked her eldest son.

"Yes, mum," he said.

"I have some news too," Ginny said.

"Virginia, don't interrupt your brother its rude."  Her mother scolded.  Causing Ginny to flush with anger, instead of blowing up at her family like she wanted to she rose swiftly from the table ignoring her mother all together.  She ran up to her room and slammed the door.  Leaving her brothers open mouthed, wondering what could be wrong with Ginny.

Ginny sat in her room with her tears streaming down her face, she was tempted to throw things at the wall, and in fact she did just that.  She threw empty vials at the wall and then repaired them.  It was just getting fun when she heard a timid knock at her door.

"GO AWAY!" she cried.

"Ginny, please," came Ron's quiet voice.

"Did they send you up here Ron?" she asked and when he did not respond she said, "Go away Ron."

"Fine Gin," she heard his footsteps go down the stairs.  She quickly left a note telling her family that she had to leave.  She did not tell them where she was going but that she would be safe, so that they didn't worry.

About two hours later with her things just about packed in her trunk she heard her family shrieking with laughter, her outburst long forgotten.  So after she shrunk her things so that they fit in her travel bag, she pulled on her worn blue travel cloak.  She crept slowly down the stairs.  Her family was in the living room with Harry and Hermione who had just gotten engaged.  She walked over to the family clock and pulled the hand with "Ginny" on it off.  

"Can't have them finding me.  Not that they'll even know." She said sadly as she put the hand in her pocket.  She quietly left the happy home and apprated.

She arrived just outside a small cottage in the Scottish highlands.  She smiled to herself as she thought of all the memories she and Oliver had made in this house since he bought it three years ago.  This was where he told her he loved her, and where they first made love.  She walked up to his door and knocked.

"Ginny!" Oliver exclaimed, "You're early."

"Do you mind," she flashed him a cheeky grin and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him, "Ollie, I need sanctuary."

"Why?"

"Long story that I will tell you tomorrow."  She said listening to the voices inside her lover's home.  "Sorry, you have company."

"That's ok, love, its just some guys from work, who by the way are not as important as you and you kiss better.  Come on in."  She sent him a perplexed glance and took her hand and pulled her inside.  

Meanwhile the Weasley clan was sitting in the living room, listening to Hermione tell them every detail of when and how Harry purposed to her.  That night everyone but Ron went to bed without a second thought of Ginny.  Ron couldn't sleep because he sensed something was missing.  He woke up Charlie, with whom he was sharing a room, and talked to him about his nagging worry.  

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, breakfast," Molly called her children and then went to the door and called for her husband.  Her bellowing voice woke all her children and one by one they stumbled down the stairs following the smell of eggs, bacon, and fresh coffee.  

"Go get you sister," Molly said, "she needs to go to work this morning."  The Weasley boys looked at each other and grimaced.  Ginny held a grudge and her temper was quick; none of them wanted to be the ones to set it off.

"Ron, you go you're her favorite," Fred said.

"Why should I go, you and George always cheer her up?"  He replied.

"Wait a minute, why us?"

"Come on guys she's not a dragon," Charlie added.

"Well Dragon Master you do it," Percy said.

"You're the level headed one Percy," Bill said.

"I nominate Bill," Charlie spoke again, "he's the oldest."

"I second the nomination," Fred said, "now lets vote."

"Boys, she's your sister, one of you go," came the tired voice of their father.  "Bill would you please go."

"Fine dad," he grimaced at his brothers and at a slow pace worked his way up the stairs.

"William Weasley, I am getting sick and tired of the way this family is behaving, you're all adults, now move."  Molly said with a bit of tension in her voice.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't started anything last night," Bill muttered under his breath.

"What was that young man?" his mother had reached the end of her fuse. 

"Nothing mother."

Bill knocked on Ginny's door and when no answer came he tried to open the door.  It was locked.  He took out his wand and unlocked the door, he opened it and the room was practically bare.  All that was left was the bed, desk, chair and the posters that she put up as a little girl.  All her books, cauldrons and other potions supplies and ingredients, her pictures and clothes were gone.  She even took the potions that she had brewed and the ones she normally brewed for the family stock.

"MUM, DAD," he called, "you better get up here."

His parents panicked at the sound of his voice and ran up the stairs.  Molly started crying when she saw the empty room.  Arthur saw the note and picked it up with shaking hands.

_Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron,_

I certainly hope that I didn't forget anyone because I would feel just terrible if I did.  Lord knows I know how it feels.  I'm guessing by the time you found this note it is breakfast time.  And boys, which one of you was brave enough to wake the sleeping dragon.  

_It really doesn't matter I guess, I suppose I should feel honored by all the attention that I'm getting now, too bad I happen to be gone and can't enjoy it.  I decided to leave on my own free will; I am also safe and have a new job.  Don't bother trying to contact me.  _

_Virginia _

Arthur read the note to his family after they told the boys that Ginny ran away.  Ginny's six brothers not wanting to believe it decided to look for her on their own, leaving their parents at the burrow.

"Can Ginny apparate?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Bill you check Gringotts," Fred said, "look to see if she was there, and if you can get that love potions book she keeps there."

"FRED!  Keep your mind on the task of finding Ginny, not her potion books," Percy scolded, "Ron you check out Hogsmeade, Charlie check out the apothecary where she works."

"What about that guy she's been seeing." Charlie asked.

"What guy," Bill asked, "Ginny's got a boyfriend.  What's his name?"

"Wood, she dating Oliver, I think," Percy added.

"Yeah, they've been dating for a while now a few months or something." George said

"MERLIN'S BALLS," Ron exclaimed, "don't you guys know anything about Ginny, yes, she is dating Oliver Wood, come on Percy, he's only your best friend.  George, she has been seeing him for a little over three years, don't you remember her harping about their anniversary, Bill, you knew about Oliver she made sure he met you and Charlie.  And Fred you can't get Ginny's book because she keeps it in _her_ vault, and she'll kill you if she ever finds out that you have it.  Fred, George, you go see Oliver.  Percy, you check out diagon alley."  So the boys split up to go find Ginny.

To be continued...

A/N: Please tell me what you think and if I should continue, by reviewing.  I like reviews!  Please don't make me resort to bribery.  


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review.

Once again I own nothing!

I give you chapter 2

A Fresh Start 

Ginny woke up that morning held close by Oliver.  She smiled lazily as she watched him sleep.  She absently traced designs on his firm back.  There had been a time when she never would have thought about a relationship with Oliver.  He had always been older than her and she had a shy streak.  She remembered how their relationship had started.  Her brothers had still been teasing her about that crush she had had on Harry.  She had been about to hex them when Oliver, who had been being teased because he was very single, caught her hand and dragged her into a corner.  They came up with some ways to get back at her brothers.  The one thing that no one figured on happening was that Ginny and Oliver would get together and stay together.  Boy, were her brothers ticked.

 She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep, when she felt his gaze on her.

"What," She mumbled not opening her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were ticklish?" came the sleepy accented reply.  Ginny's eyes flew open.

"Don't you dare Oliver Wood!" she threatened

"Don't I dare do what my dear?"

"Tickle me."

"Well, if you insist," he grinned mischievously at her before he began his tickling attack.

"Oliver, stop it," she shrieked giggling madly.  Ginny could only take so much tickling and she rolled on top of Oliver and sat upon his stomach.  She held his hands behind his head and bent down to kiss him on his nose.  Teasing him further then finally meeting his lips.

"You really are amazing Ginny," he said taking full advantage of her losing focus and he flipped her over and straddled her and resuming his tickling.  

"Oliver, you're crushing me," She said between giggling and catching her breath.

"I know something that will take your mind off the pain I'm causing you." He joked.

"And that would be, what, you getting off me."

"No, you marrying me."  He watched her eyes go wide and her mouth gape open.  Finally something to make Ginny Weasley go speechless, he thought.  "I mean it Gin.  Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will, now get off me."  She said shoving her new fiancé off her.  He reached over and wiped her tears away.

"You're crying," he commented.

"Tears of pain from you sitting on me."

She was just getting comfortable when Oliver's warning wards went off followed by a knock on his door, "I'm not here Ollie."

Oliver pulled a shirt on and went to open the door, standing there were Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred, George what can I do for you?" he said stepping outside and closing his door behind them.

"Ginny here?" Fred asked Oliver as the three men stood outside his cottage.

"No, she wasn't coming to visit me for another week or so."

"Oh, ok, if you see her let us know," George asked.

"Why," the confusion on Oliver's face was real he was dying to find out what had happened.

"She kinda left this morning with out telling us were she was going."  Fred said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, now, I have to get ready for work," Oliver told the redheads and slipped back in to his house.  He watched as the twins apparated away.  "Gin, there gone, now can you tell me what the hell is going on."

"After breakfast, love," Ginny said walking into his living room, while he was talking with her brothers she had gotten dressed.

"Fine," he went into his room to dress.  Ginny went into the kitchen and she began to fix breakfast for her and Oliver.  He entered the room pulling on a clean shirt.  "You don't have to cook Ginny."

"I'm hungry and I've had your cooking," she smirked, "I don't see how you can live of that slop."

"Hey," he protested before kissing her.

"Hey what?"

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking."  Ginny left eyebrow was raised high in a silent question.  "Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to force it out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I have my ways."  He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," her fists beat gently on his back.  He dropped her on the couch.  He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.  She groaned.

"You better not use these methods as an auror; I don't want to tell you right now."

"How long can you hold out when I do this?" He trailed kisses along her jaw and then returned to her neck and down to her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll tell you over breakfast," she relented and Oliver helped her up and they went back in to the kitchen.  "But I'm serious Oliver you are not to use those techniques while interrogating death eaters."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, "now your story," he pressed.

"I'll start at the beginning, I was at work yesterday, oh by the way, Casper says hi, and I ran in to Professor Snape and he offered me a job at Hogwarts teaching potions."

"That's great Ginny, congratulations." He said sincerely, "What did your family say?"

"They don't actually know that's why I left."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll say, you're the sorriest person I know."

"Snot."

"I went to tell them, but growing up with six boisterous brothers I tend to get over shadowed.  I think that Fred and George are starting a new shop, and Bill got a new job, and I got yelled at for interrupting Bill, even though he was finished," She smiled sadly, " You would be proud of me though, I didn't blow up at them I left them a note, oh, and the best part is that I was forgotten before I even left, when Harry and Hermione showed up."

"They did come looking for you though, that's a start, right?"

"Dad probably made them, Ronnie did try to talk to me last night though."

"You two were always close."

"Now enough about this depressing topic I want to see this engagement ring that you have for me."

"Oh that, well I got it out of a cracker jack box."

"A what?"

"It's a muggle thing that I ran across at a quidditch game actually."

"Oh."  

Oliver reached into a drawer after they ate breakfast and pulled out a little box.  He walked over to Ginny, who was still sitting at the table.  He kneeled and took her hand in his.

"Ginny will you marry me?" he asked presenting her with a diamond ring that had an intertwining yellow and white gold band. 

"Sorry, but I'm already engaged to his great guy named Oliver Wood, and I just don't think that I could live with myself if I refused him ever," she joked while Oliver rolled his eyes at her and slipped the ring on her finger, "yes I will."

"Sorry to ask and run, but some of us work," he kissed her and went to put on his work robes, "clean this mess up."

"What are you smoking?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

To be continued

A/N: FYI the next chapter will have more background information. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Fresh Start

Ginny spent the next week with Oliver.  She had been owled by Snape with his former lesson plans.  While Oliver worked she planed for her classes and worked on her potions.  Oliver had a wonderful basement that worked brilliantly for potion brewing.  Ginny spent her free time either down there or on Oliver's porch.  She especially liked it when they sat together out there at night after Oliver came back from work.  

Work was stressful for Oliver; the aurors were still interrogating some death eaters.  After the war there had been copycat muggle attacks that were parallel to the ones during the war.  The death eaters that were behind these attacks had not yet been found, as well as assassination attempts on Dumbledore, Snape and other powerful members of the wizarding world.   Ginny tried to help Oliver relax in many different ways.

"Ollie," Ginny said as they lay in bed together late one night.

"Hmm," Oliver mumbled his face pressed into his pillows.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes," he said turning his head to look at her.

"I was thinking that I am going to go to Hogwarts early."

"That's great," he said, "maybe then I can get some sleep, love."

"Stop being a brat," she smacked his arm, "at least I have not begun to plan our wedding yet."

"Speaking of, when is that, I suppose I should get the day off."

"You bet your arse you had better," she snapped then she kissed his temple.  "Are you okay with me going to Hogwarts early, we did plan to spend this time together."

"Yes, anyway the fault for us not spending time together is mine, we are swamped at work," he said.

"Ok, night Ollie."

"Night Gin, sweet dreams."  Both drifted off to sleep wrapped in the other's arms.

Ginny woke refreshed the next morning.  She rolled over running her hand along the empty soft cotton sheets.  She groaned as she opened her eyes.  On Oliver's pillow lay a note and a dark red rose.  She smiled softly as she read the note

_Dearest Virginia,_

_I'm so sorry that I was called into to work today.  I had really wanted to spend the day with you as planned, but duty called.  Don't leave for Hogwarts today, wait a while, so that I can properly apologize to you.  And my dear, you cannot leave until I give you a proper send off. (Wink, wink.)_

_Forever yours_

_            Oliver_

So Ginny laid in bed for a while in a lazy mood, once she finally got up she packed her trunks for Hogwarts.  She checked all of Oliver's cabinets for potions.  Checking out what he had and what he needed.  She had slowly been restocking his personal stores.

"That's the good thing about dating a potions mistress," he said as he slid his arms around her waist while she was looking in his kitchen cupboards.

"Nice to know that you're only dating me for my talent with potions," she joked leaning back in his arms.

"That's not the only reason Gin," he said before kissing her shoulder.  "I still have an apology to make."

"It's going to take a lot on your part," she turned around and slipped her arms around his neck.  Oliver kissed his way from one shoulder to her other.  Ginny captured his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss.  Oliver took Ginny's hand and led her into their bedroom.  She kneeled on the bed and up pulled Oliver on to the bed.  

He ran his hands down her back until they rested on her hips.  One hand stayed on her hips while the other unbuttoned her blouse.  He left it open while he focused on kissing her body and removing any barriers from receiving what he wanted.  Oliver then pushed it off her shoulders and revealed her lightly freckled torso.  Ginny pulled Oliver's shirt over his head and ran her fingers up his toned chest.  Oliver kissed her roughly before he nipped at her neck.  Ginny teased his flat nipples before pulling his head back up for a kiss.  She groaned as Oliver lowered her back on the bed and settled between her legs.  He drew her in to a long sensual kiss.

******************

The Weasley family did not forget about Ginny, they couldn't find her.  No one was telling them anything.  Mr. Sinclair, her former boss, refused to tell them anything because it was invading Ginny's privacy.  Over their years working together he had come to be quite fond of the only female Weasley.  He had figured that if they didn't know then Ginny had it that way for a reason.  Oliver, even though he knew the truth, was less than helpful and told every Weasley that he came into contact with that Ginny most likely had a good reason to leave without telling them and that if they did anything to Ginny ever again to cause her pain he would personally kick the shit out of each and everyone of them.  Hogwarts had not announced any new staff members however it was a known fact that after being named Headmaster, Snape had personally chosen the new potions master.  

Arthur had tried with his ministry connections to get the information from Snape.  Severus had told him where to stick it.  He was busy readying for the new term and didn't want to deal with anything.  He was already having trouble with his staff.  McGonagall had died in the war and had been recently replaced by a newly free Sirius Black.  Flitwick had agreed to become deputy headmaster at Severus' request.  Flitwick had always liked Severus.  They were still going through defense teachers yearly.  Currently the new defense teacher was Lee Jordan, who along with Oliver was a young auror and veteran of the war with Voldemort.  He was the first returning DADA teacher in a long time.

The entire staff would be arriving at Hogwarts a few days before the start of term.  Ginny bid Oliver good-bye and boarded the train that would take her to Hogsmeade.  It was an emotional time for them both.

"Worry not Oliver, " she said, "this wedding will be planned in no time."

""Really," he pretended to shudder at the thought.  He kissed her before she boarded the train.  There where some older witches watching the heartfelt goodbye.  They smiled at Ginny, when the young witch loaded her trunks and heaved her bag across her shoulder.

""Oliver," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply again, "I'll see you soon."

"Owl me as soon as you get there."

"I will," and with that Ginny took a window seat on the train Oliver waited until the train sped away before apparating home.

She arrived at Hogwarts before supper and was met at the train depot by the deputy headmaster.  She shrunk her trunks and placed them in her worn travel bag.  Her and Professor Flitwick got into the carriages provided by the headmaster.  

"Miss Weasley if I may ask, how on earth did you get the job as Severus' assistant all those years ago?" he asked the new potions professor.

"I think that it was Dumbledore idea, Professor," she replied.

"Fillius, we are colleagues now."

"Then call me Ginny please," she told her former charms professor, " I don't think that Professor Snape would have taken an assistant if Dumbledore didn't think he needed one, least of all me."

"Why, you had some of the best potions scores since Severus himself was a student."

"Professor Snape and I had some differences in opinions, and some conflict about my experimentations in his class, you see Fred and George had employed me to help with their potions and I had run out of boomslang and I borrowed some from Snape.  Then I got detention and told him off, I honestly thought he was going to hex me."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he didn't scare me, that I had real fears and he wasn't one of them.  Then he met with the headmaster and came back in a pissy state."

"That's Severus."

Once they had arrived at Hogwarts the house elves took her things to the teacher's floor and dinner was soon served.  

"Ginny," Lee exclaimed happy to see his best friends little sister alive, "Your family is looking all over for you."

"And they won't find me here," she said smiling sweetly, "I chose to leave and if you tell them I have many tasteless and odorless potions that can show up in strange places."

"Hey Gin, that fine with me," he said quickly, "other than that how've you been?"

"Great, Oliver and I are engaged," she told Lee, "How are you?"

"Just fine now that I am here and not interrogating and holding hearings and investigations like some poor saps that I can think of," he quipped good naturedly. 

"You mean Ollie."

"I didn't mention any names."  After supper Sirius Black showed Ginny to her rooms.  Her rooms were between Lee and Sirius' rooms each on one side.

"Gryffindors and Ravenclaws over here and Slytherins and Hufflepuffs over there.  Snape is in the center as headmaster." Sirius remarked.

"Good to know," she said.

"Ginny are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Fine just a little nervous," she replied honestly.

"Don't worry, Snape wouldn't have hired you unless he thought you could handle it," he tried to comfort her, "you will do fine."

She retired to her room and started her letter to Oliver.  She told him about her conversation with Lee and Sirius.  She sent the letter of and was getting ready for bed when her door chimed.  She opened it and Professor Sinistra, Lee Jordan, and Professor Vladimir were all standing there.

"Come on in," she said.

"We decided to welcome you," Aurora Sinistra-Snape said.

"Thank you and Congratulations on your marriage to Professor Snape," she said

"Call me Aurora, Ginny," the astronomy teacher said.

"Lee hugged Ginny something he had wanted to do since dinner.  She was practically a sister to him and he wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding her disappearance.

"Ginny you are going to have to tell me about why you left the burrow, they don't even know you have a job here."

"Good, they will find out when I think that they should," she told Lee,  "can I get you anything?"

"No, Ginny, we just wanted to make sure you were settling in." Alexander Vladimir, professor of ancient runes, told her.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is in letter format, between Ginny and Oliver. 

A Fresh Start

September 1

Dearest Oliver,

Hey what's up?  I love it here at Hogwarts.  Classes started yesterday, and the students were awfully surprised that Snape was the new headmaster and that there was a new potions professor.  The little Slytherins were not thrilled to have a Gryffindor in the potions room; I don't let them get away with what Severus did.  Not that I let the Gryffindors get away with anything, because I don't.  It will take a while for the students to get used to my methods of teaching; I must say that it is quite different than Snape's.  Lee Jordan is teaching DADA, he says hi and is thrilled that you "poor saps" have to do all the interrogating while he teaches.  I hope to see you soon.  The first Hogsmeade visit is the last weekend of the month, so meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon.

Love, 

Ginny

September 6

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Life is just fine here, and I ran into your brother Bill the other day.  Once again he was asking about you.  I told him that what you were doing was none of his business and that you were fine and would tell them when you feel like it.  Tell Lee that he could only wish that he were here instead of dealing with the blunders that students make.  Unfortunately, he is better of than I am, I will be going to the northern coast for two months as part of a red cap patrol squad.  I am counting the days until I can see you in Hogsmeade.  By the way, you will be a fine instructor._

_            Yours, _

_            Oliver_

September 11

Hey Oliver,

            Too bad that you have to go away, how long are you going to be gone?  I promise to try not to worry about you.  Lee told me to tell you that because he took the teaching job he will be safe and sound while you are cold and in danger.  He then laughed hysterically.  

Sorry that you have to deal with my brothers.  I know that I should tell them, but I can't say that I want to.  They really pissed me off and I don't think that I am capable of forgiving any of them right now, except for maybe Ronnie.  Hogwarts will be having a Yule Ball this year and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?  Please, pretty, pretty please.  Sorry, that was pathetic, I know, but I miss you more than ever.  But you sounded pretty pathetic in your letter so I had to try to top it.  How did I do? 

The cutest thing ever is Snape's five-year-old son Damian.  Actually both Damian and Dominic are too cute for words.  But much to Aurora's dismay they dress just like their father.  He sends Damian as a messenger.  So this mini-Snape bursts into classrooms with a scowl matching his fathers and walks up to the teacher with his little black robes billowing out behind him just to hand a note to the teacher.

See you soon,

Ginny

September 23

_Hi Ginny,_

_I'm sure that that has to be adorable.  But mini-Snapes; what is the world coming to?  I say, head for the hills.  I am in a bit of a rush we have trials this week and I do not have a lot of time to write.  I will tell you more on Saturday.  By the way of course I will attend the Yule Ball with you._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Oliver_

October 3

Hey lover,

I had a wonderful time in Hogsmeade with you.  I hope that you made it to the red cap headquarters in one piece.

On a completely different subject I have kept my research going and Severus has been helping me with some of the complex parts but I think that my regeneration potion may be ready for the final testing.  Wish me luck.  If it works I will keep you posted.  

You will never guess what my mother sent me in the mail yesterday?  Give up? A howler!  Yay me!  I opened the first one and got incredibly pissed off.  When I didn't respond she sent me another one and I created a box that I could slip the howlers into.  I have decided that I will give it to her for Christmas.  I have received four howlers so far, and you know what howlers are like if unopened.  I plan on placing some other spells on it as well.

The Slytherins have finally warmed up to me.  Seems that when I get mad I can be almost as scary as Snape, who would believe that, little old me scary.  I guess growing up with six shit heads for brothers will do that for you.

Ciao,

Ginny

October 10

_Hey babe,_

_I don't know about you being scary, but Percy once told me that when you got angry you where worse than your mother.  I didn't believe him, not that I had seen Molly mad all too often at that time in history.  Speaking of the future Minister of Magic, Percy has a girlfriend.  Do you remember Alicia?  Seems that she had a huge crush on our little Percy when he was head boy._

_It is so boring up here, when I am not out patrolling I am reading some muggle classics and your letters of course.  I really miss you, when did you want to start planning our wedding?  I was thinking that we could get married in the springtime if you don't mind.  That and I would like a small wedding, not the social event of the year.  But whatever you want you shall receive.  You wouldn't believe the ribbing that the guys are giving me about my thoughts on the wedding.  I hope to see you before the Yule Ball but, worry not, I shall be there._

_            Yours forever,_

_Oliver_

October 18

Oliver,

I don't want a large wedding, just a small one with our friends and family, Spring sounds wonderful, and that way we can have the wedding outdoors.  I think that it is wonderful that you want to help me plan the wedding after all you are one of the major players.  I have started planning our wedding if you don't mind.  I don't want a long engagement; after all we have been together for three years.  

So Percy and Alicia, hmmm, there's a couple for you, if I wasn't so mad that the lot of them I'd almost go see.  My mother has let up on the howlers I had been receiving almost one every three days.  Does she honestly think that I am reading them?  She is slowing down I received only one this week.  Maybe she is losing her voice.  Pity.  

I suppose that you I should invite them all to the wedding, huh?  That'll be a shock to them, I wonder if they even know that I have a boyfriend.  Lee kept his word and has not let the twins know anything.  He bullied the storied out of me, and no before you ask his methods were quite different than yours.  I see why the twins and Lee are such good friends.  He is a great guy, as is Sirius, the three of us Gryffindor teachers have become good friends.  

My only problem with teaching is giving detentions and taking points away, but it is part of the job.  Do you remember Neville Longbottom?  He was in Ron's year, I have a student; a first year who is a clone of Neville, and he has melted four cauldrons so far this term.

I hope you are safe and will be returning soon, will we be spending Christmas at your cottage?  By the way I miss you, you sexy beast!

All my love, 

Ginny.

October 31

_Ginny,_

_Happy Halloween, and I must thank you for that wonderfully long letter.  I miss you even more.  I will be returning home around December 10th, and I was planning on spending Christmas with you.  How on earth can you think of Christmas this early?  I haven't even started shopping for it yet, and you know I will not be done until the day before Christmas.  You don't have to stay at Hogwarts do you?_

_Of course I want to help you plan the wedding, it is as important to me as it is to you.  I love you Ginny and I want to make you happy at any cost.  I too, do not wish to have a long engagement, so I think that we should set a date.  I was thinking late May, if that is okay with you?  _

_How about I meet you in Hogsmeade after I get back and we can go Christmas shopping together, you won't get to see your present because I already have it picked out.  Have you talked to your family yet?  I really think that you should.  That howler idea that you had a while back is wicked.  Where on earth do you come up with these ideas?  Well, you did grow up with Fred and George._

_Love you,_

_Oliver_

November 5

Dearest Oliver,

I suppose you are right, and I should tell them, but I don't really want to, but they will find me sooner or later.  Maybe I'll slip it in with my howlers?  

I have been so busy lately that I haven't even really thought about it lately.  Oh well, I guess I will have to end it soon.  My regeneration potion was a success, and now I am still testing it so that I can submit it for patent.  

I am assuming since you are still writing to me that nothing out of the ordinary has happened to you, you will tell me if you get injured in any way won't you, Oliver?  I have to go I have detentions to proctor and papers to grade.

You don't think that I am being too stubborn and obstinate about this, do you?

Forever Yours, 

Ginny

November 16

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am fine there is no need for you to worry, we all know how to handle ourselves, and we are all trained.  You know, I have faced death eaters AND the Weasley inquisition.  I can handle anything.  _

_Don't work yourself to death, I hope that your patent come through.  I also think that it would be best for your family to be at the wedding or else they will string me up and I really don't want that.  I think that you can be stubborn at times, but your family did deserve this and you have every right to be mad they took you for granted.  _

_How are the wedding plans coming, I have some ideas but want to hear yours first, after all you are better at this than I ever could be._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

November 27

Oliver,

Good answer, I must say you are a great catch.  Wedding plans, now you have opened the floodgates!

Well I have picked out my wedding dress, I am going to use a muggle dress and over robes instead of the usual white robes, I will let you decided on they way you want to dress.  I think that we should have the wedding in the hills by the cottage.  What do you think?  We can build a gazebo and hold the ceremony there.  The ceremony will of course be the traditional wizarding wedding.  I think that I am going to ask Penelope to be my Maid of Honor.  Yes, I know she is Charlie's girlfriend, but she and I are very good friends.  Is Percy going to be your Best Man?  

I think that we can have the reception at our home if you don't mind?  I have some choices of invitations picked out and I want you pick your favorite out.  Also I think we should write our own vows.

Now to a less than wonderful subject, teaching is not always fun, I had to break up a Gryffindor/Slyhtherin fight yesterday.  There were three third years Gryffindors picking on two smaller Slytherins in their year.  And the Gryffindors thought that I was not going to punish them.  I think I took twenty points away from each of them and gave them detention with Filch.  They were ticked and then I told them to be glad that I didn't send them directly to Headmaster Snape.

Ginny

December 6

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I will be home soon and I can't wait to see you.  I picked out my favorite invitations, and I circled them.  I think that I may go with a muggle tuxedo.  I hope you find this acceptable.  I think that your plans sound wonderful._

_Do all the Gryffindors think that they can get away with anything?  That's sad.  I have to go and I wanted to squeeze this in before I went into the field_

_I love you,_

_Oliver_

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Major Weasley angst!

A Fresh Start

Ginny met Oliver in Hogsmeade.  It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she and her fiancée were going shopping together.  Not the activity that they wanted to partake in but there were way too many whippersnappers around and Ginny needed to set a good example being a Hogwarts professor an all.  

"Oliver," she said waving her arms to get his attention.  He ran over to her and lifted her up and twirled her around.  

"God Gin, I missed you," he moaned kissing her softly.  

"I missed you to Oliver," she said, "your letters were the only thing keeping me sane, not that my students would agree."

"You're not worse than Snape are you?" he asked warily

"No, Oliver no one could be that bad, " she scandalized not knowing he was behind her.

"Professor Weasley," she could hear the sneer in his voice "is that any way to talk about your benevolent employer?"

""Depends on the day, headmaster."  Oliver was shocked at her cheek.  Anyone else would have been hexed into next year.

"Wood," he said nodding at the auror.

"Professor," he said.

"Excuse us, we have some shopping to do," she said pulling on his hand.  Severus smirked as he watched them walk away.  He recognized the signs; Oliver was whipped.

"What are you smirking at?" Aurora Sinistra walked up and took her husband's hand.

"Ginny has Oliver Wood whipped."

Ginny dragged Oliver into every shop in Hogsmeade looking for gifts for her family.  She was going to see them for Christmas, not any sooner.

""Fred and George will not be happy to know that you went into Zonko's instead of Triple W."

"They can kiss my arse," she told him as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.  

"So are you just going to show up and hey family what's up, sorry I disappeared, didn't write, or talk for months."

"No, I was planning on saying, did ya miss me?" she giggled; suddenly she saw a flash of red hair that was so familiar to her.  

Her brother.

Ron.

"Merlin," she groaned ducking her head, "please don't let him see me."

"What, who is it," Oliver asked, "Gin."

"Shush," she said.  It was too late.  Ron saw her.  He made his way over to the table with a very unusual snarl on his face," Got to go, Love you,"

She tried to make a quick get away but her brother's large frame got in her way.

"Ginny," he snarled, "what the hell?"

"Gotta go," she smiled; shoved past him and ran towards Hogwarts.  Ron turned to Oliver who just shrugged.

""WOOD, you got some explaining to do."

"Go after her you idiot," Oliver said pushing Ron towards the door.

Ron took off in the direction that his sister had taken.  Belatedly he realized that this was the way to Hogwarts.  His much longer legs was an advantage and he caught up with his sister by the before she got too far.  

"Gin, please," he pleaded.  She stopped and waited for her brother to continue.  

"What?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Why'd you leave," he asked slightly puzzled, he had seen neither hide nor hair of his sister in months, and she was at Hogwarts the whole time.

"You care?" she scoffed.

"Of course we care, Gin, we love you."

"You all sure had a funny way of showing it."

"What's this about?"

"Think Ron, I know you're not that stupid," she said sharply.

"What happened, Gin?" he asked again, "you came home one night and disappeared the next day."

"You're on the right track Ron, now think what happened at dinner that night?" she asked and her favorite brother could see the pain in his baby sister's eyes.  

"You and mum got into it, again," he said.

"The daylight's beginning to glimmer," she smirked, "now, my dear brother," she said sarcasm dripping, "why did _mummy dearest_ and I fight?"

"I don't know," he racked his brain, "she yelled at you for interrupting Bill."

"I did not interrupt that sodding git," she hissed not to draw attention to them from her students, and headed back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny," Ron called after her, "where are you going?"

"Home," she replied.  Oliver came up behind the youngest Weasley.

"Well, you sure fucked that up," he commented mildly and started on his way back to Hogsmeade.

"Wood, wait up," Ron called after his sister's boyfriend.

"What, Ron?" he asked as the redhead caught up with him.

"You knew all along where she was and you didn't tell us?"

"Your howlers got to her."  He watched the youngest Weasley blush, Ron and Arthur were the only one that hadn't sent Ginny a howler.

"Why didn't you tell us where she was?" he demanded.

"Ginny asked me not to," he said watching the rage grown on the younger wizard's face.

"But Percy is your best friend?"

"Yes he is," Oliver replied, "but Ginny is my fiancée and I love her more than I love Percy."

Ron's jaw dropped.  Oliver appartaed away.  Ron decided to go to Hogwarts and get to the bottom of this.  He arrived at Hogwarts and asked a young Slytherin if he knew a Professor Weasley.

"Professor Weasley, sure," the little boy, who had a lisp and a snake wrapped around his small body, said, "she teaches potions in the dungeons."  

Ron took off towards the dungeons.  He figured that she had Snape's old office.  He remembered the way there from his own days as a miscreant Gryffindor.  He was right; he knocked on the door and was beckoned by his sister.

"What do you want," she groaned, "I have things to do."

"I want to know why you left," he said.

"Think Ron, I know it hurts, but try anyway."

"Was it what mum said at dinner?" he asked

"You are so close Ron, now use that brain of yours and figure it out," she said.

"Well, you came home early, and Fred and George said that they were opening another shop, Percy handed you the potatoes and, Bill got a promotion and then you got yelled at for interrupting him.  Got pissed and left, is that all that happened?"

"Don't forget, what I tried to say before George told the marvelous news, oh, and what I tried to say before my beloved brother Bill spoke up, and then when he was finished," she said her voice raising to a dangerous level, "Anyone wonder why I got off work early?"

"I guess not," he replied hesitantly.

"No of course not, everyone is more important than little Ginny Weasley?" she said, and was interrupted mid rant, by a knocking on her office door,  "Come in," she called.

A young girl poked her face inside.

"Professor," she said timidly, "Professor Jordan asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you, Chloe," Ginny said taking the note from the third year.  

"You're welcome Professor Weasley," she said, and quickly left the office.

"Jordan, Lee, Jordan."

"Yes, Lee," she said and set the note on her desk, "now dear brother, as I was saying, do you know when I left?"

"No," he said honestly.

"Well mum's beloved Harry Potter come over and you all were so taken with Hermione's tale that no one saw the only female Weasley child walk out the door."

She threw the clock hand at him.  He caught it and looked at her.

"Don't forget this," she said, "now get the hell out of my office." She pointed towards the door, "oh and Ronald Weasley, don't you dare think of telling them that you know where I am."

Ginny sat in her office; she wanted to go after her brother, but she wouldn't.  She was kind of glad that it was Ron that found her.  She didn't know what the others would do.  But she trusted Ron not tell.  

Ron meanwhile was fighting an internal battle.  A part of him wanted to go home and gather every Weasley he knew and drag them to Hogwarts to bring Ginny home.  But it was losing to the part that of him that respected Ginny's wish to be left alone.  It knew that she would come around.  She always did.  She and the twins held grudges; they were slow to anger this they got from their father.

Ron thought of Oliver and Lee keeping this from his brothers.  Arthur had asked Snape if he had hired Ginny, Severus Snape and evaded the question.  Casper Sinclair the master that Ginny had been apprenticed to wouldn't tell them where she went.  Harry asked Sirius, if Ginny was at Hogwarts, Sirius never answered him.  Parvati and Penelope, two of Ginny's dearest friends, had not told.  Ginny had trusted all these people; so Ron wouldn't betray her trust either.

He knew that he had respect her wishes to be left alone.  Their mother would just send more howlers.  Molly was down to one a week.  Ron went back to Hogsmeade and nursed a beer in the three broomsticks.  He sat there mulling over the conversation that he had with Ginny.  His mind kept going back to her rant.

"Everyone is more important than little Ginny Weasley," she had said.  

Did she really think that none of them care for her?  Ron thought, that would explain why she left.  

Suddenly he had an epiphany.  He knew why she left; she was always feeling over shadowed by her brothers.  They had ignored her one too many times.  Ron realized sadly.  Now his sister, the one person he was closest to in the world was gone.  She had big news that she had wanted to tell them as a family.  She got a job at Hogwarts.  Not just any job either.  Potions Professor.  Headmaster Snape had chosen her himself.

Ron groaned and put his head in his hands.  He felt sick.  His sister, who used to tell him everything, was now _engaged_ to Oliver Wood and none of them knew…not even Percy.  His whole world had been flipped on its side when she left.  

Bill and Charlie went back to their homes.  The owled on occasion to see if there was any news.  They missed her, even though they were so much older, they noticed how the house seem weird with out her making sure everyone was ok, so that their mother didn't know that they had fought again.  

Fred and George quieted down in her absence.  They were afraid that they were the ones to drive her away.  They were always asking her to brew them things.  They tested more potions on her than she could count.  She yelled at them, but still helped them.  It was like were broken hearted.  

Percy buried himself even further in work.  He didn't want to think about it.  He would often be seen however staring at a document for fifteen, twenty minutes at a time.  And Ron, it was the hardest on Ron.  He and Ginny had always been close, something about being the two youngest.  They had done everything together.

Molly was torn up inside, but couldn't let it show.  She was angry with herself, but took it out on everyone.  Arthur missed his baby girl more than anyone imagined.  The father and daughter had been very close.  He sort of shut them all out.  He was still there, but it seemed like he was on autopilot.  

Ginny was the heart and soul of the Weasley clan.  

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

More Weasley ANGST! Sorry :) hope fully it will soon be over but I had to torment them.

Sorry that the chapter is so short, but it was all the angst I could handle and this was all for this part!

A Fresh Start

Depressed Ron returned to the burrow.  He walked back into the house.  He put his packages in the living room where Fred and George met him.  Both looked at him with a hopeful eyes. He smiled sadly at them.

"Did you happen to see Ginny in Hogsmeade?" Fred asked quietly.  Ron was torn.  He felt so guilty about not being able to tell his brothers.  He just looked at the twins and shook his head.  George quietly walked up the stairs and headed to the room that he and Fred shared.  Fred smiled at Ron and walked outside.  Ron was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.  He turned and looked in to his father's sad brown eyes.

"Why did you lie to your brothers Ron?"

"What?" Ron was flabbergasted.  How the hell did his father know?

"You saw your sister in Hogsmeade didn't you."  It was not a question.  Ron nodded and cast his gaze downward.  

"Ginny asked me not to tell."

"Is she ok?" he asked his voice betraying his pain, "that's all I want to know."

"Yes," Ron choked out, "she is, and she is engaged to Oliver."

"Good, Oliver loves her." Arthur said hugging his youngest son.  Ron quietly went up to his room.  Arthur sat on bench outside.  Two somber twins soon joined him outside.

"Dad," Fred started, "do you know why Ginny left?"

"Sit down," Arthur told them, "I think I do."

"Did Ginny leave because she thinks we don't love her?" George asked.

"I think that your sister was feeling overshadowed."

"We didn't mean to hurt her," Fred said close to tears.  

"I know that you didn't."

"When will she come back," George asked looking very much like a lost little boy, "we miss her."

"I miss her too," he told them, "are you both staying here tonight?"

"Yes," the twins answered together.

"Tell your mother that I will be back soon," Arthur said summoning his cloak.

"Where are you going, dad?" Fred asked.

"I am going to see Oliver." He told them, "I will be back later."

"Bye dad."

"Bye boys."

"Bye." Fred said as his father apparated away.  

Arthur arrived in front of Oliver's little home in the Scottish highlands.  He knew that Oliver, being an auror, had many wards and that he would set them all off.  He walked up to the brick house and knocked on the wooden door.  He waited with his hands in his pockets until Oliver opened the door.

"Arthur," Oliver's voice did not betray his surprise at Arthur's presence on his front porch, "what can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you about Ginny, may I come in?"

"Yes, you may Arthur," Oliver stepped aside to allow his future father-in-law in his house.  

"Would you care for something to drink?" Oliver asked after he showed Arthur to the living room.  

"Yes, thank you," Arthur said as he watched Oliver pour himself a glass of scotch.  Oliver poured a second glass and handed it to Arthur.

"What did you want to talk about?" Oliver said sharply and Arthur knew that he wouldn't betray Ginny's trust in him.  They shared a very strong bond of love and friendship.

"I know that Ron saw Ginny today."

"Did Ron tell you?" Oliver's eyes gleamed with an emotion that Arthur recognized well.  Oliver had the desire and the will to protect his fiancée at any and all costs.

"No, Ron can't lie very well," Arthur told the young wizard, "his ears turn pink."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you would give Ginny a message from me?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"What sort of message?"

"Tell her that I hope that she is healthy and doing fine, and that if she needs anything, I will help her in any way possible."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Tell her that I love and miss her." He finished his drink and stood up, "oh and congratulations on your engagement."

Oliver showed him out, Arthur shook his hand.  

"Tell her that Christmas dinner begins at 5:00 PM sharp on the 24th."

And with a loud crack he was gone.

Oliver sat down and thought about the visit he had just had with Arthur.  He tossed some powder in to his fireplace.

"Ginny Weasley," he said and suddenly her redhead appeared in his fireplace.

"Hey lover," she said.

"Hey, I got a visit from your father tonight," he said and she raised an eyebrow, "He asked me to tell you that he loves you very much and misses you, and hopes that you are doing well.  He wants you to know if you need him he will be there.  Oh and Christmas dinner begins at 5."

Ginny smiled the one of the first genuine smiles that Oliver had seen out of her in a long time. She blew him a kiss, "I have to go, potions to brew."  

"Wait, Gin, when are you coming over for Christmas?"

"I'll floo over around 3 o' clock." 

"Bye babe."

"Bye sweetie," Ginny said as she disappeared. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; It dawned on me that there were only three pairings mentioned in this story and I had to do something to rectify that horrendous mistake.  Oh by the way there are slash pairings mentioned, but they are only mentioned.

A Fresh Start 

Ginny and Oliver apparated to just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole so that they could walk to the burrow.  Ginny needed time to prepare herself to see her family for the first time in months.  Oliver had already sent their presents via floo to the burrow to be placed under the tree because one of the Weasley family traditions was to open one present on Christmas Eve.  So he walked (half dragged) Ginny to the burrow.  They were just outside when Ginny stopped suddenly.

Oliver looked at her, "what?"

"I don't think I can do it," she said.  Her face betrayed how nervous she was.

"Why not?"

"What if they don't want me back?"

"Ginny…"

"Oliver, we should leave."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because you've been spotted."

Sure enough the moment he said it two red blurs came tearing at her.

"GINNY," both boys shouted as they leap at her; crushed her to them.

"Fred, George," she whispered hugging them both back.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." Fred said.

"Yeah, you can never leave us again, Gin," George said, as they pulled Ginny into the burrow.  Amused Oliver followed shaking the snow out of his hair.  

"LOOK SEE WHAT WE FOUND," George bellowed.

"What is all the bloody commotion about," Charlie asked, then he saw the much smaller redhead between the twins, "GINNY," he shouted much louder than either of the twins could.  Bill stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Did we just hear the human foghorn, say…Gin!" he cried as he dived across the table to hug his youngest sibling.

"Hey, Bill, Charlie," she said near tears.

"So then, I told him that we had better…what the hell," Percy said as he and Alicia walked into the kitchen both carrying the groceries.  He looked at the sight of what appeared to be four of his brothers hugging next to the kitchen table.  They spread apart when they hear him entering.

"Hi Percy," Ginny said shyly.  Percy dropped the bags that he was holding and leapt in a rather undignified manner to his sister and hugged her tightly.  Alicia was the only one to notice an extremely quiet Oliver standing by the staircase.

"So," she said quietly to her friend, "you knew where she was all along."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing," she said looking at the scene in the room, "And that ring on her finger?"

"Oh someone noticed."

"OLIVER!"

"What?"

"Congratulations." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  All the Weasley's turned to see what Alicia's fuss was.

"What," Alicia and Oliver asked at the same time.

"Nothing," the six present Weasleys said together.

"That's creepy," Alicia muttered.

"I'll say," Oliver grunted.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Mum and Dad are out doing something, Ron is picking up Harry and Hermione, and our girlfriends are in the other room," George answered.

"And wives," Charlie said.

"And boyfriends," Bill added.

Together they entered the sitting room.  In the middle was the large tree and underneath said tree were tons of oddly shaped and wrapped presents. 

"Hey everyone look at what Fred and George dragged in," Bill said,

"Bill," Remus scolded his boyfriend.

"Sorry Remmie," Bill said as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Gin, you came," Parvati said as she hugged her friend, "George was beginning to become unbearable with all his whining."

"Fred was worse," Luna said glancing at her husband, who plopped down on her lap,  "Oh and by the way Weasley, you are so talking to me later."

"Right, Lovegood, er…Weasley."

"Hey Ginny, glad you came back you have know idea how much you mean to these boys," Katie said, "Charlie has been in England more often than I think he has been since he graduated."

Also in the room was, Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnigan, and Ron's boyfriend Ernie Macmillan.

"Hey Gin," Lee said with a sly smirk on his face, "get your grades in?"

"Why yes, Lee I did," She said giving him a glare that must be a prerequisite to becoming a potion master, "signed sealed and delivered in plenty of time.  One perk of teaching potions, they either can brew or can't."

"What?" Bill asked overhearing the conversation, "You were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"LEE," Fred snapped, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Gin asked…er…threatened…er asked me not to," he said, "Oliver knew as well,"

"Yeah so did Parvati," Oliver said quickly saving trying to save his own hide.

"HEY," Parvati said rather miffed that she was brought in to the discussion.

"I am not going down alone guys," Lee said, "You both are coming with me."

"Well, if everyone is going down, don't forget Snape, Sirius Black, and Mr. Jasper, my former boss." Ginny said.

"Sirius," Hermione gasped as she, Harry, Sirius and Ron entered the room, "you never told us."

"That Hermione," Ginny said icily, "is because I asked him not to."

"Ginny," Ron cried as he ran over to his sister, he unlike the others did not smother her with hugs instead he took her arm and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Please listen to me Gin," he pleaded with her after he hugged her to him.

"Ok, Ron," she said.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry that we caused you so much pain."

"Ron."

"Please, let me finish."

"Ok," Ginny said smiling fondly at her favorite brother.

"You told me that you didn't think that you were important to us, but you are Gin, you would not believe just how important you are to us," Ron told her, "we missed you so much Gin, not knowing anything, you scared the shit out of us."

"HEY RONALD, STOP HOGGING GINNY!" Charlie roared up the stairs.

"ALRIGHT," Ron and Ginny yelled and descended in to the kitchen again.  Ginny and Ron entered the living room wherein Oliver was being tormented by Lee, Sirius and Alicia.  The three of them seemed to know something that the rest did not.  So naturally they had to try to extract it using pure Weasley methods.  

All this however stopped when Ginny entered the room.  She glanced at the scene and smiled.  Oliver was sitting in the middle of the room.  With Fred and George standing innocently with on hand on each of Oliver's shoulder.  Bill and Charlie were sitting on the couch with childlike expressions on their faces.  Percy was standing in a corner shaking his head with a delighted expression on his face.  Everyone else was trying hard not to laugh, well except Hermione who was scandalized and Luna who was offering pointers on how to extract info using various methods that the different magical creatures used in an article that she had written for The Quibbler.

"Hey didn't Molly want us to finish decorating this room before she returned?" Katie asked saving Oliver from further questioning. 

"Shit," Bill said," everyone wands out, Mum will be here in an hour."

So the room was decorated with time to spare.  Luna and Parvati got out the hot cider as Molly and Arthur came up the drive.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

A Fresh Start

The Weasley children and their significant others sat in the living room drinking hot cider as Arthur and Molly walked up to the front of the burrow.  Ginny and her brothers were all squeezed onto on a couch.  There would be a lot that they had to talk about, but it was Christmas.  That conversation would wait until after the holidays.

The house was unusually silent as their parents entered the house.  Arthur and Molly glanced at each other.  Their house was almost eerie in the silence that had befallen it.  Both minds frantically went over every possible reason for the silence.  Arthur looked around the kitchen.  Grocery bags were on the floor near the table.  The cupboards were open, and Molly was looking at the mess that had been her pristine kitchen and table.  She was none to happy.  The two parents took off their cloak and placed them on the cloak rack.  With their wands they placed everything back into its rightful position.  Molly steeled herself to scold her children for the mess they had made as she and her husband entered the other room.

Both redheads stopped dead in their tracks.  How they managed to spot one more redhead in the sea of redheads that was squished onto the couch.  But they did.  And two jaws dropped.

"Ginny," her father said with a hint of disbelief, his brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Hi daddy," she said shyly not knowing what else to say.  Especially after the way she had left all those months ago.

"Welcome home, little one," he said softly.  Arthur opened his arms to his littlest and youngest child.  Ginny ran trembling into his warm embrace.  She held her father close and let her tears finally fall.  Arthur held his daughter to him as she cried; he whispered comforting nonsense to her.  He released her from the hug but she kept her arms around her father, not wanting to be separated from her father again.  Arthur gently wiped her tears from her face with his handkerchief, and then he kissed his daughter on the forehead.  Ginny turned her apprehensive glance towards her mother.

"Virginia," her mother said curtly.

"Mother," Ginny answered in much the same tone.  All in the room were once again struck by the similarities between mother and daughter.  

"I am glad that you and Oliver could come," Molly said before going back into the kitchen.  Bill and Percy looked at each other and then both followed their mother into the kitchen.  

Ron moved from the couch to give his father and Ginny some room to sit down.  Arthur maneuvered his daughter over to his couch.  He shared a glance with Ron as he sat down.  He looked around the room at his children and their lovers and friends.  He smiled at his daughter that had just come home to him.  He truly felt blessed this Christmas.  Now only if his beloved wife could swallow her own pride and accept that she was partly to blame for Ginny's abrupt departure all those long months ago.  They all played a role in Ginny's absence.  Arthur caught the gaze of his future son-in-law.  He smiled slightly at the young man that his daughter adored.  Oliver nodded slightly to the older man, thankful that Ginny had been welcome home with open arms.  Everyone in the room knew that there was no pushing Ginny and Molly together.  The two women would have to work it out on their own.  And they would, but it was a matter of time.

Bill and Percy were helping their mother in the kitchen.  Silently they were offering support and urging her to talk to them or to their sister.

The meal was almost ready so Molly called for Fred to set the table.  Fred smirked at his lovely wife and grabbed her hand dragging her to the other room to "help" him.

"FRED," Luna shrieked.

""LUNA," Fred retorted.

"Get over here," they heard Luna giggle in the other room.

"With pleasure, love."

"Get a room," Bill muttered.

"We're in one," Fred and Luna said together in a singsong tone.

The occupants in the other room were trying not to giggle as they listened to Fred and Luna as they interacted with each other and with Molly, Percy and Bill.  Arthur groaned and buried his head in his hands when they heard Molly shriek at Fred and Luna.  The aforementioned duo appeared in the doorframe when they heard the burst of laughter.  They bowed and graciously accepted the applause before dashing back into the kitchen to finish their work.

Bill reentered the sitting room; Percy was still talking to Molly.  The large and extended Weasley family sat in their living room talking while they waited for Fred and Luna, who were talking an unusually long amount of time, to finish setting the table.  Once the table was done the entire family entered the kitchen and helped bring the dinner to the table.

The Weasleys love large meals with lots of food and drink.  Since Arthur and Molly were no longer supporting seven children they splurged on these beloved family meals.  The meal was as loud and boisterous as any other. Ginny's brothers kept interrupting each other to relate what they had been doing to their sister.  But they all let their baby sister talk when they asked her questions about her work at Hogwarts.

That evening the entire family, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Seamus, and Sirius included, sat around the tree.  Each person drew a name out of a hat and they could open a gift from that person.  Ginny drew Bill, and he handed his sister a small box.

Ginny smiled as she opened the box.  She smiled as she saw the necklace that her brother gave her.  It was a green choker that had a small sun and moon pendant on it.  She thanked her brother by giving him a huge hug.  

After everyone was finished opening a gift Molly shooed them all off to bed.  There were arrangements that everyone could have a place to sleep.  So they all hurried off to bed.  

Ginny couldn't sleep so she slipped out of bed, without walking Oliver, and went down to the kitchen to have a glass of tea.  She tiptoed through the halls so that she didn't wake anyone up.  She entered the kitchen and met the gaze of her mother.

Molly was boiling water on the stove when her daughter entered the kitchen.  She pulled two glasses out of the cupboards.  Molly did not say a word as she continued her work.

"Are you going to ignore me forever, mum," Ginny asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No, we just haven't had time to talk," Molly said.

"Well here we are," Ginny said accepting the cup of tea that her mother handed her.

"You know," Ginny started, "if it means anything, I didn't want to leave like that.  And I am sorry that I did."

"I just want to know why," Molly asked softly.

"Why," Ginny replied, "that is a very broad question, mum."

Ginny sat down at the table that she had eaten at since she was a child.  She peered into her cup of tea as if searching for answers.

"I think it was because I was feeling ignored, overshadowed, not important."

"Ginny."

"Please mum, I need to finish," Ginny said quietly, "I love my brothers dearly, and would not change them for the world, but being the only girl it was I mean it is, hard.  They did everything before me and even Harry seemed more important.  I got sick of being interrupted and wanted to do something different.  And then when I finally got it, a job at Hogwarts, as Snape's successor, it seemed like no one care.  And I had had enough and rashly decided to leave."

"Ginny," Molly said brushing her daughter's silent tears away, "you are as important to us as any of your brothers.  I am so sorry for all the pain that we had inadvertently caused you.  Your father and I love you so very much.  And please promise me that if you are every feeling overshadowed don't runaway from us again."

"Ok," Ginny said hugging her mother tightly, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too." Molly reassured her daughter, "Now you had better get back to bed before your fiancé gets worried."

Ginny gasped.

"What do you honestly think that I am that blind?"

"No, not blind, and soon Oliver and I are going to tell everyone," Ginny said, "Goodnight, mama."

"Night baby," Molly said as she followed her daughter up the stairs.  She hugged Ginny one last time before Ginny entered her and Oliver's room.  Ginny slipped into bed next to Oliver feeling better than she had in a long time.

Molly smiled as she watched her youngest child slip into her room.  Molly walked softly to her and Arthur's room.  Smiling she kissed her husband on his cheek as she crawled in to bed their.

"Did you and Gin talk?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes," she said, "go back to sleep darling."

To be continued…

A/N: It took a while to get past some writer's block for this chapter.  It could have gone two ways and it became a mix of the two that finally satisfied me.  I hope it was enjoyable. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny woke up early in the morning.  She knew that her brothers too would be awake.  She rolled on to her side and prodded Oliver in the side with her finger. 

"Ollie," she whispered.

"Go away," he murmured, "I'm tired."

"Oliver," she tried louder.

"No," he said shoving his face further in to his pillow.

"Come on Ollie," she said, "time to get up."

"Gin," he groaned, "it's the crack of dawn."

"It is not, love," Ginny said, "besides I'll bet my brothers are already up, and we wouldn't want to be the last ones down."

"Ginny," Oliver whined and pulled his head off the pillow.  He squinted at his fiancée. "Did you talk to your mum?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled.

"I thought so."

"Now can we go downstairs Ollie," Ginny said jumping out of bed and grabbing her bathrobe.  She tossed one to Oliver and waited until he put it on.  She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.  

They entered the living room and joined most of her family already down there.  They were not the last ones down.  Fred and Luna stumbled down the stairs about six minutes later.  And lastly Arthur and Molly joined their brood.  The Weasley clan celebrated the holiday together and then sat down for a large breakfast.  

"Everyone," Ginny said smiling at Oliver, "I have something that I would like to say."

"Let me guess," Ron, smirked, "you got a job at Hogwarts."

"Wow, Ron," Fred said, "You sure are the brilliant one."

"Well, that is true, I do have a job at Hogwarts, but this is greater news."

"And what could be greater than replacing Snape, granted that does mean that you have to work for him," George stated.

"If I may continue, my dearest brothers," Ginny smiled, "Oliver and I would like to share **our **news with everyone today,"

Oliver took Ginny's hand in his and spoke, "I have ask Ginny to marry me."

"And I accepted," Ginny said.

Ginny's brothers congratulated her and Oliver.  Ginny smiled as she embraced her brothers.  She caught Oliver's eye and they silently communicated with each other.  Ginny was happier than she had been in the longest time.  She had Oliver and her family.  She felt complete.

The End

A/N: I am sorry that it ended so suddenly and in such a short chapter.  But I believe that the plot bunny was dead.  It had left me and all attempts to make it longer were like flogging a dead muse.  It was not very productive.


End file.
